


Guy Fawkes Night.

by 221bPhan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Guy Fawkes Night, M/M, Other, Phanfiction, parent!phan, phan with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bPhan/pseuds/221bPhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dan and Phil have to go to Phil's parents to celebrate, Martin's kids are put into the hands of Dan and Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guy Fawkes Night.

**Author's Note:**

> Phan prompt: Dan and Phil visit Phil's family for some holiday and his older brother is there as well with his wife and kids (like, young kids under five years old) and Dan and Phil really enjoying spending time with children. i really want some phan with kids please.  
> ((Message received! Thank you for the wonderful prompt. Here you go!))

Dan was arguing. “Phil! I don’t want to go! Why can’t we just stay at home and curl up on the couch? Play some new games?” Phil just shook his head. “I already have PJ coming over to take care of my plants. Okay? It’ll be nice. My brother’s bringing his kids too, and I’ll bet when he goes out with mum and dad we can babysit them.”

Dan was sold at that. He loved children, and occasionally the children loved him back, but that was slightly rare as they were scared of his black clothing. “You mean Michael and Christie? They’re absolute angels, those two. They’re slightly fond of me too, which helps a bunch.”

Three weeks later it’s Guy Fawkes night, and Dan’s with most of Phil’s family. Martin and Rebecca, his wife of three years, are sitting on the log across from Dan and Phil. The kids are on the patio, and Phil’s mum and dad are in the kitchen making dinner. Suddenly, Christie comes up to Dan. “Can you spin me uncle Danny?” She asks. Dan laughs and picks her up with ease, carefully spinning her around above his head before slowly putting her back down again, tickling her. 

Phil was watching Dan playing when Martin came up to him. “I think Becca and I are going to go to the bar for a short while, and as your boyfriend is having so much fun with the kid, could you watch the other one?” Phil nodded enthusiastically. As Martin told Michael to be good, he jumps on Phil’s lap “Hello.” He manages to say. He’s only five, whereas Christie’s seven, and is much better at speech.

Phil props Michael up on his knee, bouncing him slightly, making him laugh. Dan’s now got a tiara on, as Christie’s won the bet of being the prince, meaning Dan has to be the princess. “This switches the gender rolls, but okay.” he had said.

When Phil’s parents brought out dinner, they all ate under the canopy. They had hot dogs, salad, broccoli, and mashed potatoes. Mr. Lester started putting on fireworks, making the sky shine brilliant shades of blue, purple, black and white, yellow, every color under the sun. 

The kids had gotten slightly scared at the sound of the fireworks, so Dan and Phil helped them roast marshmallows over the open fire. One or two of them had dropped in the fire, and they all let out their dramatic “No!” when that happened. 

Everyone had to finally get back into the house as it reached midnight, so Dan and Phil went back to their assigned sleeping quarter, which was the couch. It was a big L-shaped couch that wrapped around a corner, so there was plenty of space. Dan fell asleep holding Michael, and Phil fell asleep next to Christie, and both kids soon followed their uncles. When Martin and Rebecca finally came back, they let the kids be, all snuggled up with the couple. 

After they got back to the flat, the first thing that Dan said was, “I will always accept coming to your house now. No matter what. I loved them Phil, I miss them.” 

Of course Phil took this as an invitation to act childish for the next few days around Dan, but he really didn’t complain until Phil woke him up at around three in the morning because he “Had a really bad nightmare.” Dan simply told him to stop it, and Phil did.

Dan was going to miss those little ones.


End file.
